


Mine and mine alone

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Confusion, I can't write things, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insanity, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, this was once suppose to be a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has been a bit suspicious of Dan lately. Can you blame him though? He’s never been one to think of himself as anything more than average looking. Dan however; the son of a bitch is hot and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine and mine alone

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand I'm back. The holidays and the start of this new school semester wouldn't let me write! Over the course of two months this monstrosity has been in the works. If you follow me on Tumblr you'll see this isn't one of the stories I said I was working on but this took over my life. Please enjoy; but if not then sorry.

It wasn’t so bad at first.

Dan flirted with girls whenever he was out; a few times in front of Barry.

“It’s just appearances, baby. Gotta keep up the persona for the band. You understand right?”

The band. The goddamn band. Barry didn’t mind Brian so much. Brian may have played around a bit too much but Barry saw it as just that, playing. But Arin though, Barry wanted his head on a pike.

Girls were one thing; Barry never saw any panties lying around the house or in the car and besides, at the time Dan was coming home with him every night. But then the flirting started being directed at other men.

“Our manager said it’s cool if I’m bisexual; the times are changing it seems. Aw, don’t give me that look buttercup. It’s just appearances. Only a persona.” How convenient.

Well why couldn’t the persona stay on stage? Barry made Dan sleep on the couch for a week so Dan could “think on it”. Barry didn’t ask to be Dan’s, but he’ll be damned if some hussy comes up out of nowhere and takes Dan from him.

What is it about Dan though that made Barry consider staying? His brilliant smile, his chocolate colored eyes, the sexy smirk he gives off when he chuckles, his ability to wear his lanky body well, his untamable hair. Of course Barry saw that; everyone did, but he was able to see a bit more. Dan’s sense of humor, his laid back nature which conflicts with his hard working demeanor, how romance was encoded into his DNA, his sense of justice and duty to help those less fortunate, his addicting laugh, how he pulls the chair out for Barry when they go out on dates, how he rubs his eyes like a child when he’s tired, how sensitive he is about his poofy hair and giant thumbs, how he pushes all his emotions into his voice when he sings; the overall genuineness in Dan. This was more than enough to make Dan worth the pain of the band; at first.

~.~

One band was bad enough, but two bands! Barry new this was gonna kill him. But when Dan smiled that damned smile and his eyes shown with such brilliance that made the stars in the sky grow mad with envy, Barry pushed his fears aside for Dan. Barry would just have to keep another eye out.

And that eye was on Arin. Arin was a fucking slut and everyone knew it. Barry knew it even as a groupie. Actually, he knew it especially as a groupie.

At the start of it all, Barry was a one of the groupies and Dan and Brian were the only band members. Most of the girls went in Brian’s dressing room while Barry and a couple of girls went into Dan’s. It bothered Barry at bit at first that he was the only guy blowing the NSP but soon enough he wore the title with honor. Barry stared to see fewer and fewer girls as time went on until he was the only one serving Danny and Brian had four interchangeable girls to bang. Barry was starting to enjoy it; being the only constant groupie blowing THE Danny Sexbang was miraculous. The intimacy that seemed to bubble into the surface at times would be too hot for Barry to handle. The feel of Dan’s hands and body over him were sensations that didn’t last enough. Dan’s smooth talk and dirty talk was directed at him and him alone. Sometimes when Barry heard Dan on stage he could swear that Dan was singing to him.

Eventually Dan asked Barry to be more than a simple groupie; more than a sex toy. He gave Barry a position in his life to make Dan more respectable, honorable, and more of a man of love rather than a sex fiend. Love, the one thing Barry could give Dan that no one else would even think of giving him. Barry was happy, and he didn’t have a care in the world.

Then came Arin. His rapper alias of Egoraptor was what rang a bell in Barry’s mind when first meeting him. Barry wasn’t into rap really, but now he had to be; now that Egoraptor was collabing in a couple NSP songs. Barry didn’t like the looks of this guy hanging around Dan. As far as everyone else was concerned, Barry was still a groupie and nothing more. He was just a stupid slut who made sure Dan’s dick was still wet even after the show was over so he couldn’t show how upset he actually was when Arin’s hand got a little too close to Dan’s ass.

One night after a show in a local night club, Barry was sent to get drinks for the musicians. Before he even got to the bar, Arin waved him over. Barry followed Arin into a room which was promptly locked behind him.

“So, you’re Dan’s hoe right?” Arin had a smooth voice and a smile to go with every word.

“Erm, I guess you can say that.” Barry crossed his arms uncomfortably.

“How bout you show me what you can do with that pretty little mouth of yours? Dan and Brian are no fun” Arin unbuckled his pants with a huge grin on his face.

“What? No!” Barry pushed past him. Well, he tried to.

Arin pushed him down on the sleazy water bed that surely had seen way to much use in its time and tried to force Barry down while shoving his pants off. Barry struggled and nearly bucked Arin off a few times while keeping his mouth tightly shut; opting to not scream as no one would hear him over the loud bass speakers anyway. Barry scratched at Arin and could feel the scratches on his wrists where Arin held him and could feel bruises forming. While Barry was strong, Arin was unfortunately just as strong and had more stamina. Barry gritted his teeth as he tried one last time to throw Arin off which just made Arin laugh. Barry was exhausted and was too tired to plead Arin to stop as Arin fished out his member and climbed over Barry. Tears formed in Kramer’s eyes as he saw Arin looming over him; closer and closer.

“Barry?”

Dan? Oh my God. It’s Dan! Barry thought cheerfully.

Arin looked at the door but didn’t see it open up. He turned back to Barry and smiled.

Barry had only one chance to do this, so he had to do it right.

“DAN! DAN HELP ME-” Arin quickly thrust himself towards Barry’s mouth to try to shut him up but Barry moved his head. “DANIEL!”

Dan burst through the door to see Arin climbing off Barry. Arin moved to Dan and asked to speak with him outside the door. Dan walked out but looked back to see Barry passed out on the bed.

When Barry woke up Dan told him what had happened.

“I told Arin how good you were in bed and told him to ask you to show him”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“It’s stupid I know. I thought he would understand I was joking.”

“LEIGH DANIEL HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!”

“Stop yelling, please calm down”

“CALM DOWN?! He tried to rape me and you’re defending him? What is going on in both of your minds that think what happened is okay?!”

At that moment Arin walked in and attempted to sit on the bed next to Barry and Dan but was punched by Barry. Arin immediately jumped away from the bed and held his now bleeding nose.

“B-Barry! No you need to rest. What are you doing here Arin? I told you to go away you fucker.”

Barry didn’t show it, but he smiled inside knowing that Dan wasn’t a complete asshole and taking Arin’s side. Although it seemed odd that Arin wasn’t in jail getting ass raped or even in handcuffs right now. So Barry questioned Dan about that.

“You see- ugh- you’re not gonna like this. You and I need to keep this on the down low. You and I aren’t supposed to be together publically and NSP needs to be friendly with Egoraptor in the eyes of the public.”

“So the attempted rape needs to be kept under wraps?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Barry should have left Dan and the NSP right there and then, but Dan’s promise of never leaving his side and not hanging around with Arin unless he needs to for recording and public appearances was enough for him. That and another chance to beat the shit out of Arin helped a little. Barry didn’t see Arin for a while until the formation of the second band.

Barry went to visit Dan and Brian at the recording studio when he saw Arin with Dan. They were laughing and joking around, just like old times. Barry blew a fucking gasket. Dan had to pull Barry into the recording booth to talk to him.

“You didn’t tell me he was part of your new band!”

“And now you see why”

“What the fuck Dan!? Why?”

“People like seeing us work together and our music is selling well. I didn’t want Arin around anymore but what do you want me to do?”

“Looks like you want him…”

“Finish your sentence”

“I did” Barry started for the door but was stopped by Dan.

Dan pulled Barry to face him. Barry remembered he had tears in his eyes but once Dan kissed him the tears as well as time and space itself melted away. Dan had that power; the power to make everything seem meaningless. Barry should have known that that was the start of his falling for Dan’s charm; for better or worst. The next thing Barry knew he was in Brian’s car with the newly formed Starbomb band; laughing at Arin’s dumb jokes.

~.~

“C’mon Barry. We’ve haven’t had any action in a whole week!” Dan whined.

Barry had withheld sex from Dan for a week. Barry didn’t really realize he was doing so until Dan brought it up. He just wasn’t feeling it. He’s been more preoccupied with forming the correct words to say to Dan about how he feels about being Dan’s dirty little secret. It was a bit of a thrill at first but became quickly stale. At this point Barry wondered if he really was Dan’s man.  
“I’m just… not in the mood.” Barry got up from the couch to check on the rice. It’s been done for ten minutes but Barry needed an excuse to get away from Dan. If they held eye contact for even a millisecond it would be all over.

However, Barry didn’t count on Dan coming up behind him. “Please?”

“Oh Jesus Christ! Don’t scare me like that.”

“Hmmm” Dan wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and not so subtly slipped his hand in Barry’s sweat pants. Dan smiled devilishly as Barry’s body stiffened to resist Dan’s expert touch.

“Stop” It was so hard for Barry to speak without his voice wavering. So easy to give in, but Barry shouldn’t. Not now, not when he has to think clearly about where he is in life and whether or not he should- god he’s way to good at this.

“Naw babe. Doesn’t it feel good?”

Whimper

“Oh, sounds like it does. C’mon let’s get that sweet ass in bed. I’ve missed seeing you ride me like a good little boy”

“I- need to talk to you”

“You can say whatever you want while you bounce on my pogo”

“Shut up you bastard”

“Dirty, dirty babe”

“NO! I mean it- cut it out!” Barry slapped Dan’s hands away. He turned to see a genuinely confused Dan.

The rock star nursed his hands and rubbed them. Barry growled in frustration and shoved his face into his balled up fists. He felt Dan hug him and heard him apologize. Barry hugged back and apologized as well. “Just give me time to think. I need to talk to you about something important but I don’t have the words”

“It’s okay, I’ll wait and I’ll listen when you have the words”

“I just don’t want to say the wrong words. Words can either mean what you want them to mean or mean what the other person wants them to mean”

“I know. You don’t have to explain”

And he really didn’t have to sometimes. Sometimes Dan just understood.

Dan volunteered to move in with Brian until Barry sorted out everything in his mind. Barry hoped that would only take his lifetime.

~.~

Dan knew Barry loved him; fell in love with him way before he felt a little something for Barry.

He’d been with plenty of girls; a woman’s body is beyond addicting. Their scent, the curvature of their bodies; the differing anatomy fascinated Danny beyond all belief. However, the male body could be just as addicting. Dan found his fellow man to be his preference; the familiar sex tended to be much more exciting.

He didn’t find out his, as his friends put it, perversion until he met a young boy when he was twenty. He met the eighteen year old at a friend’s party. He and Brian just made their big break and got signed. Truth be told he was a bit tipsy but how could he not talk to the pretty boy downing his third shot of tequila? He said his name was Ross; well actually he mumbled his words and mentioned how sexy it was that Dan was in a band, a successful band. Other than that sloppy introduction, Dan can only remember how tight the young boy was and the profanity that spilled from the both of them. He hadn’t felt another orgasm like that until he met another young boy; a bearded, silent boy.

Barry may not have been the best at his “duties” at first, but eventually he out did the girls. The devotion made Dan giggle; it was obvious Barry was in it for more than bragging rights, it was fate. He or Barry may not have known it until three years since they first met, but they were made for each other. Dan found Barry to be an annoying boyfriend at first. He’d keep Dan in check with what he said (especially around other people), had Dan gradually stop drinking and cut down on smoking weed, and kept Dam from sleeping with other people. Dan slowly realized that Barry was the best thing to ever happen to him. He manages to make stronger connections with people and reduced scandals of racism and sexism, Dan’s singing got a lot better somehow and he was much more conscious (not to mention that there were no more pesky hangovers), and he finally found the joy of being faithful. Dan finally felt something he thought he never could feel, love. However a new fear has replaced the fear of a dry cock; keeping the commitment.

Now don’t get him wrong, Dan would die if he lost Barry due to his idiocy; however commitment made him itchy. It was so hard to be faithful. Arin kept offering to fill him up with his manhood, young hot men and women threw themselves at him, and sex was a harder drug to quit. He loved Barry and thought he was absolutely beautiful; but the demon claimed his cock and soul and constantly threatened to screw up everything with a one night stand. At one point he was close, so close to ruining everything.

He was to go on a date with Barry. It was their first year anniversary and Dan was starting to really care for Barry’s and his relationship. He was to meet up with him near a bar the two liked to visit from time to time before Dan quit drinking. Barry kept messaging Dan that he’d be there in ten more minutes after the last ten minutes he said before. Eventually after an hour of this Barry finally called and said that he wouldn't be able to make it. He didn't bother giving an explanation at that point although it was later revealed to be a family emergency. Dan tossed the phone into his pocket and the bouquet of flowers in the trash. He wandered into the bar and ordered up enough drinks to get a small county buzzed. As Dan finally thought he had enough a beer was handed to him.

“I dint odor dis” Dan barely understood what came out of his own mouth so he wasn’t surprised when the bartender didn’t acknowledge what he slurred.

“I did” A pretty raven haired girl sat beside him. Dan’s eyes widened when he saw the blond streaks in her hair and her head half shaven.

“Suzy? Oh fuuck. Uh course I meeta Mortem3r when I’m plastered-ed”

“Well Mr. Sexbang it seems even Rock gods can’t escape the temptation of poison. I’m not a drinker myself but you seem to be enjoying yourself” Mortem3r was the gothic actress that everyone was in love with. Her beauty and acting prowess sold tickets and dreams. To everyone that knew her she was the Queen, those who didn’t, she was the Goddess. She could do it all; comedy, drama, horror; everything. Her calm demeanor and grace won the hearts of America immediately and spread worldwide soon after. Everyone lusted after her; including Dan.

“I’m slurry, err sorry. Just upset.”

“Oh? What’s troubling you Mr. Sexbang?”

“Danny pls, my boy-friend… stud me up!” Dan threw his useless arms up and let them fall back into his side. Even drunk he knew he was screwing this up but he didn’t care. He was pissed. How could Barry just not come? Was he not his boyfriend? Did he not love him? What the fuck could be so important that he had to mess with Dan’s perfect date for him? “I want-ed to take him to da park to walk an feed ducks. Den we’d go to a fancy restaurant and he could get aaaaanything he wanted. Und dem, we was gunna go to da pier and watch the sunset together.”

“Sounds wonderful Danny. Maybe we can go together?”

Dan started to laugh. “We’re not together! I’d die ifa went on a date wiff you! You’re so pretty and nice and pretty.”

“Come with me Danny. I’ll help you more than the beer ever could” Dan was too drunk to see the smile and wink she gave him; the silent promise of the best night he could ever ask for.

Dan had his shirt completely undone as Suzy pushed him down into the couch. Fistfuls of his hair pulled by his companion for the evening as she grind herself against him. At that moment the name Barry meant nothing to him; he didn’t have a boyfriend, he was a grown man, and the urge was there. The urge was so strong and fueled by passion and rage. Rage against the man that currently didn’t exist in Danny’s mind and passion for the goddess on top of him. Grinding and sucking hickies into his sensitive neck; still pulling his hair and making Dan slur obstinacies. Suzy trailed her long black nails over his chest and stomach; the red lines formed and stopped just above his happy trail. She continued to tease and suck his skin until he begged her to stop and yet ask for more. Suzy undid the buckle on Dan’s belt; the click suddenly sobered Dan and woke him up to the perfect nightmare.

“No. No, no, no I can’t. I can’t do this. This is wrong so, so wrong. I’m sorry I want you I really do but-”

“I can feel your want Danny. But what seems to be the problem?”

“Barry, my boyfriend.”

“The one who stood you up?”

“The only one there is. I’m sorry but he is the only one.”

“I understand Sexbang. Love is something to cherish and I won’t wreck it for you. I’ll take you home.”

“Hey, can we be friends though?”

“Of course Danny”

“Also. Can I have your autograph?”

~.~

Brian arranged to meet Barry in secret. Barry was wary of this meeting but decided if it was as urgent as Brian said then he must go. When Barry got to the old bar he saw Brian sitting on a stool with a glass in hand. Barry sat next to him and ordered a coke. He said nothing to Brian as they sat. Brian took a swig from his glass and held it in his mouth as if in thought. He swallowed and turned to Barry. He spoke when the bartender left the coke in from of Barry and left them alone.

“Dan’s torn up about this separation thing”

Barry rolled his eyes and held his hands to his temples. Although Dan did move in with Brian until Barry figured everything out he texted and called constantly. The text messages and voice mail all said the same thing. I miss you baby. Please call me back. I’m sorry. What did I do? Please talk to me. And the saddest thing to Barry was that Dan may not have even realized some of the bullshit he put Barry through. Or he did and he was playing innocent, in which case he can wait until pigs fly before Barry would even consider speaking to him again. Dan was used to having his way with people that found him to be a god, but Barry knew him to well to worship this false prophet

Brian waited for Barry to turn back to him and say something, anything, but Barry refused to. Eventually Brian had enough of this childishness.

“Look, if it wasn’t for the fact that Dan adored the shit out of you I’d beat your ass and remind you where you started; on your knees begging for one of our dicks in you and to stick around. Don’t think for one second that I give a shit about you but I’ll continue to pretend as long as you make my friend happy”

Barry looked at Brian finally. He knew Brian didn’t care too much for him but it always surprised him how much he cares for Dan. They were friends long before the NSP and it seems they will continue to be friends afterword. Still, Brian has to understand Barry’s side. Barry took a deep breath and began to try to explain how he felt.

Brian nodded slowly in understanding. “Have you told him?”

“Didn’t think I knew how to”

“Try it, made sense to me. You should know by now though, Dan's not at all too bright but he’ll try his best to understand”

“I guess so. What if I just can’t make him understand?”

Brian shrugged and paid for the drinks. “I’ll take you to him”

“Uh, I’m not ready yet. I don’t think I can talk to him yet”

“I promised I’d bring you back with me. Don’t make me a liar Barry” Brian stared into Barry’s eyes. If looks could kill, Barry thought.

Barry was shoved into Brian’s car. He always felt uncomfortable sitting in the front seat with Brian. He saw what he did to girls in the front seat; even though he knew Brian wouldn’t move on Dan’s girl or guy. Still...

Barry was so focused on what he would say to Dan that he didn’t notice they had arrived at the recording studio. Barry’s stomach turned when he saw Arin’s car. Are they recording now? Why would Brian bring me to Dan if he’s working?

“Strange. Dan said he wanted to talk to you alone. I wonder why Arin’s here?” Brian pondered aloud.

Shit

Barry headed straight into the studio. He asked around for Dan and Arin. He was finally pointed to the fourth booth and pushed on the door. When it wouldn’t budge Barry tried harder and harder until Brian eventually caught up with him. Brian unlocked the door and stared wide eyed into the room. Barry tried to rush in but Brian held him back.

“You don’t want to go in there! Stay out here while I-”

“ARIN HANSON YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM I SWEAR TO GOD!” Barry continued to struggle against Brian’s grip. He didn’t see what was going on in the room but if Arin was in there…

“B-Barry?” A sleepy and confused voice called out to the distraught man.

“Leigh Daniel you get out here right now!” Tears started to form and stung Barry’s eyes. Barry had his suspicions but could they actually be true? Barry spent days imagining catching Dan in the act and Barry having a just reason to destroy the rock star’s life with going public with everything he knew, but now the possibility of it actually happening brought so much fear in him. There was no doubt that he loved Dan and willfully overlooked a lot to keep him close. But no more, he thought, no more.

Brian felt a sharp pain in his gut when Barry elbowed him. He fell to the ground clenching his stomach while Barry ran over him and ran into the room.

Dan had just finished buttoning up his shirt while Arin still sat in a chair; the shit eating grin prominent on his face. Barry could imagine Arin’s voice, yeah, I did it. You bet your ass I did it. To add insult to injury Arin wiped at his mouth and bit his bottom lip. Cocky bastard.

“What is going on here?” Barry knew what was happening but he needed to hear it. He needed that bitch to say it.

“I-I. I don’t. I am so sorry. I didn’t think you’d come and- I’m sorry”

“After everything I’ve looked past-”

“Oh my god you two are such drama queens” Arin interrupted. He ignored the glare Barry gave him. “You act like this is the first time!” Arin placed his hand over his mouth and widened his eyes in a mocking manner. “Oops, did I just say that out loud?”

Barry seethed. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. Instead of his fists flying towards Arin or Dan they came to Barry’s eyes to hide the tears flowing once again.

“A-Arin! YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Dan punched Arin and knocked him to the ground. He turned his attention to Barry. “Bar? Don’t listen to him, we never did anything ever. I am weak; so weak buttercup. You’re the only thing that makes me strong, you know that. I thought I was losing you, I never meant to hurt you. Never did.”

“The lies, the cover ups, making me put up with your fans and managers constantly making you out to be some kind of god; which you are not Avidan, the flirtation for the sake of your “image”, being ignored unless you want something from me, and now this?! And you never meant to hurt me?”

“I love you. I love you more than anything!”

Stop. Stop it. Don’t listen to him he’s lying; he has always been lying!

“I love you Barry Kramer. I’ll do anything to make up for this.”

Lies... All lies and nothing more!

“Will you go public about us?”

“Of course!”

“Confess about Arin’s attempt to rape me?”

“No question baby!”

“Break up the bands?”

“Absolutely!”

No hesitation? Maybe he actually does mean it? He said he was weak, but take away temptations…

Barry was conflicted. Could Dan actually do all this and actually be in love with Barry? Why couldn’t Barry believe him completely? But he had too; he sacrificed so much for the both of them and couldn’t just let Dan go. He is mine, and mine alone.

“Mine and mine alone” Barry mumbled to himself. A smile slowly formed. Barry felt his mind unravel but it didn’t matter. Dan will be mine, and mine alone. Too much on the line to let this die. Take away the temptations, Barry, then there will be only your love for him to grab on to.

“Yes Barry” Dan walked over to Barry and wrapped his arms around him. “Only yours”

Barry’s smile widened. All of his sacrifices wouldn’t be in vain; he’d make sure of it.

~.~

Dan had made everything public. Fans were divided as some praised Dan for coming clean while some despised Dan and Brian for keeping it hidden for so long. The bands’ managers drowned themselves in their tears and alcohol as the press swamped them with questions that Dan was all too happy to answer. Brian couldn’t handle with the possibility of jail time and fled to another country. No one was sure where he went but Arin had plans to do the same. He only stuck around because Dan told him to come to the house since Barry wanted to talk. Arin wasn’t sure why Barry would want to talk to him or why he even showed up.

Arin left his bags and plane ticket in the car and sat next to Dan on the couch. He nervously bounced his leg and glanced out the windows as if he could spot any law enforcement that would come after him. He grabbed Dan and shook him. His eyes widened in fear.

“What if the cops are out there man!? I have to go-”

“Calm down! Barry is coming and look what I got him” Dan was about to fish something out of his coat pocket when Barry came in. Dan shoved Arin off of him and bounced up to meet Barry half way.

Barry kissed and embraced Dan who kissed and embraced back. Arin rolled his eyes and huffed out a groan while still looking out the windows. He stood up and clapped his hands together after seeing the time on the wall clock.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me I have to get going seeing as my plane will be leaving soon and I am not getting ass aped in jail. So okay good bye!” Arin started for the door.

“You’re not going anywhere” Barry taunted.

“You can ruin Dan’s life all you want but I am not going down just because you think you’re so special-” Arin stopped. He’s eyes focused on a shining silver object in Barry’s hand. “Is that a-”

Chh-BANG!

Arin’s body hit the floor with a loud, wet thud. His head was partially gone and decorated the wall with its bright red gore. Dan pushed himself away from Barry and fell back on the couch. He hyperventilated as he tried to comprehend what had happened. All he could focus on was the smoking pistol in Barry’s hand.

“What- why? Barry why?! Oh my god, what made you do that? He wasn’t gonna make it to the airport! I was gonna stop him. What the hell? Oh my god. God no!”

“It’s okay Danny. I got rid of one temptation. Odd though, I don’t feel better.”

“WHAT?”

“Hmm, I need to get rid of all temptations but there are too many in the world isn’t there, baby?”

“W-what? No, I’m yours! I’m not falling for temptations anymore. I won’t leave you alone anymore. Just give me the gun. Give me the gun buttercup.” Dan got up slowly and made his way to Barry’s gun.

“I believe you. I trust you.” Lies, all lies! “It’s the world I don’t trust Danny” Barry turns the gun on Dan. A small smile barely made its way on Barry’s mouth as Barry started to cry. “The world doesn’t deserve you, I do!”

“Y-yes B-B-Barry” Dan’s voice shook with panic. “That’s why I got you-” Dan fished a small box out of his pocket.

“I love you Leigh Daniel Avidan” Barry pulled the trigger.

Dan stood in shock. He didn’t feel the bullet but he felt the blood drip down his shirt from his chest, much like the tears that flowed from Barry’s eyes. He fell to his knees, still clutching the box. He tried to mouth the words I love you too but he couldn’t muster the strength. His eyes closed and he fell on his back, finally dropping the box.

Barry looked on and saw his lover. He was still so beautiful and graceful. Barry knelt down and held the dead man to him. He rocked back and forth repeating I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I had to do it, I’m sorry. He then noticed the box had opened as it fell. A small ring rested in the box; shinning and pure. Barry grabbed the ring and put it on his finger. He kissed it and kissed his love. He held Dan to him and rocked his corpse to his chest.

Sometime later Barry heard the sirens of the approaching police cars. They’ll take him from me, he thought. Barry picked the gun back up. He looked into the barrel and thought for a moment. Would he see Dan again? Would he forgive him? It didn’t matter. Not anymore.

Chh-BANG!

He’s mine now. And mine alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you liked it let me know! If I messed up on something then let me know! Looking forward to hearing from you. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brian's Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854269) by [GalaxyBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBabe/pseuds/GalaxyBabe)




End file.
